Misconceptions
by mia reeves
Summary: Delilah jones thinks she has Castiel Forbes all figures out. He's a red headed arsehole in her eyes, but what happens when he shows her a side of him she's never seen before? Will her perception of him change or will he forever be in her bad books.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: aren't red heads supposed to be fun?

"Thanks for driving me to school mom" I smile at her and try to look happy even though all I'm feeling inside is dread." Are sure okay to start a new school today?" I open my mouth to reply but she continues talking "I mean you could always start when you're a little more settled down here" She looks at me; I shake my head and force another smile "It's fine mom, I mean it's now or never right." I pull her into a hug then exit the car. As I walk towards the school gates, I can feel the panic welling up inside me. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath, it's okay Lilah just breath. Reopening them and continuing to walk.

I go through the school doors and I'm greeted by an old lady dressed in a light pink blazer and skirt "Hello, welcome to sweet amoris high. You must be Delilah jones."I nod my head and she shoots me a weak smile "great. Go down to Nathaniel. He'll give you time table and get you all signed in." "Where would Nathaniel be exactly?" She sighs and stands up straighter. "Down the hall on your left" She than turns around and abruptly leaves. Thanks for your hospitality…not. I sigh and follow the directions she gave me which lead me to a door that says student body president. Looking around the room I see a blonde boy wearing a white shirt and light brown trousers looking through documents. "Excuse me…" he glances up and looks slightly taken aback. He stands up and takes off his glasses, which I presume are for reading. "You wouldn't happen to know where someone called Nathaniel is." He smiles and I catch sight of his beautiful brown, almost golden like eyes. "That's me, how may I help you?" He asks politely and I shoot him a smile. "I'm new here…some lady told me to come here to get my timetable" He chuckles and moves towards the file cabinet "That lady is the principle." Oh. No wonder she was there to welcome me, he comes back with my time table and a file. He flicks through the file and then looks up at me "Here's your timetable" He hands me the time table and puts the file back in the cabinet. "It's Delilah…right?" I nod my head "It is Delilah, but I prefer lilah." He nods and grabs a pen and paper from his pocket "Well lilah I hope you enjoy sweet amoris high" He scribbles on the paper and hands it to me. "It's a late note so you don't get a detention for being late" Then he sits back down at his desk "okay see you around Nathaniel" I leave the room and bump into something hard, I'm almost knocked off my feet but manage to gain my balance just in time. "Hey! Don't you watch where you're going?" I look up and come face to face with a boy who's hair was blood red. His stormy grey eyes where memorizing and I struggled to look away from them .his red t-shirt matched perfectly with his hair and he dressed it down with a black leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots. "Yes I do actually. But it seems you don't" I waited for a reply and he looked at me with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Excuse me?" I grin and give him a scowl tryna keep a straight face. "Yes excuse you. Next time try and watch where you're going, okay?" I pat his chest and walk away… like a boss. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:the perks of eavesdropping

After my confrontation with that red head, I was feeling pretty good about myself and also in desperate need for a pee. I wonder around until I stumble across the girl's bathroom and quickly relive myself. God these toilets are dirty, I'm about to wash my hands when I hear muffled voice coming from outside the bathroom. "Hey dude have you seen the new girl?" I instantly recognise the voice as that red head that bumped into me earlier. I move closer and push my ear up against the door .The person he's talking to must have shaken their head because he continues talking. "Well she's a real piece of work" urgh! How dare him! I have to stop myself from going out there and giving him a piece of my mind. "You can't judge someone you've only just met" the voice that had spoken had a soft and smooth and I could help but think that with a voice like that he would make an excellent singer. "This girl was giving me all kinds of shit when SHE was the one who bumped into ME" I chuckled slightly and continued to listen "what does she look like anyway?" Oh, I can't wait to hear this! "She has dark brown hair almost black and blue eyes." I decide that I should come out now and scold him for talking about me behind my back! I open the door and see red leaning against the wall and silver haired boy standing opposite. He was wearing Victorian styled clothes but his choice of clothing isn't what struck me the most. His eyes were… WOW just WOW. One was golden almost the colours of Nathaniel and the other was a deep blue. He's beautiful! "Actually I think you'll find my eyes aren't just blue" I pause for a second and cross my arm "their more of a light blue" I can see a smile tugging on the silver haired boy and I struggle to keep myself from laughing .red looks at me in disbelief and I wait for him to respond "how much of the conversation did you hear?" what not even an apology? Boys. "All of it" I glare at him and he looks away, still not saying anything. I decide to talk to his friend instead. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm lilah jones" I offer my hand and he gives me a firm hand shake. "It's nice to meet you also I'm Lysander, oh and that's castiel" he lets go of my hand and I shoots me a small smile which I gladly return. "Say… would you mind if I sat with you at lunch?" I pause to gauge his reaction but he doesn't look shocked or surprised I'd ask. "I mean I don't really know anyone here and you'd be doing me a HUGE favour." He chuckles and nods his head "sure, of course you can sit with us" I look at castiel and he looks livid. Ha-ha just the reaction I was going for. This is gonna be an interesting lunch…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: sympathetic teachers

God I hate this school. If I wasn't really looking forward to how this lunch would turn out with Lysander and castiel I probably would have shoot myself in the head by now! The teachers just drone on and on and on and on about god knows what. In almost all of the lessons I've been in not a word they've been saying has sunk in. yeah I know it's gonna come back and bite me in the ass but right now I can't even bring myself to focus. I sit there quietly and hope to god that my new English teacher Mr Fraize doesn't pick me to answer a question.

The bell FINALLY rings and I quickly pack my stuff away. I'm about to leave when Mr Fraize tells me to wait until the rest of the class. Uh-oh … this can't be good

"So miss jones…"

He looks at me and I can feel my palms start to sweat a little. I know I'm being a dork for being scared of what might happen but in my defence I didn't exactly plan to get a detention or a detour to the principal's office on my first day of school.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Maybe you ought to pay little more attention in my classes… seeing as your extremely behind the others"

Oh god. How did he know I wasn't paying attention…? I thought I was being subtle about it.

"Yes sir... sorry sir"

I swallow and rub my sweaty palms on my jeans. It must have been obvious I was nervous because his hard stare softened a little.

"Look, you're not in trouble. I just want to make sure you catch up to the rest of the group… okay?"

I nod my head and relax a little

"Is that all sir?" I ask

He nods his head and motions for me to leave. I hesitate for a second until I finally get my feet to move towards the door.

"Oh and Miss Jones… I heard what happened to your dad. I'm here if you need someone to talk to"

Oh great this just what I need another bunch of nosy teacher sticking their nose in my business.

"Thanks sir but I don't need nor do I want you sympathy… okay?"

I don't wait for a reply and I walk out feeling pretty shitty about what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys I really would love it if you guys gave reviews of what you think of the story right now. Because I have absolutely no Idea if you guys think it's boring or want me to continue writing chapter and keep updating. Please reviews I wanna know what you guys want to happen in the story if I was to continue doing it.

Much love Mia xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: basic bitch

"Oi you!"

I turn around to see a blonde with big blue eyes march towards me with a look of pure hatred on her face. What's this chick's problem?

"May I help you?" I ask in a sarcastic tone that I hope will piss her off.

"Just who do you think you are?" she crosses her arms; her two friends behind her do the same.

I don't reply I just stand there and try to keep my cool. She rolls her eyes and a smug look replaces the previous hatred.

"look here princess, I don't know what your problem is but why don't you just stay outta way and I'll stay out of your…okay?"

I turn about to leave but she grabs my arm and pulls straight back.

"lookie her you stupid tramp, I suggest you stay away from castiel or there will be consequence… got it?"

Wow this chick is psychotic. Like she needs to sort out her life.

"listen you may think your better than everyone who walks the halls just because you have a Gucci purse or Prada shoes but honey your just a basic little biatch and a slut faced hoe."

She looks stunned that someone would actually say that to her so I take this opportunity to walk away.

"Oh and btw me castiel and Lysander are having lunch together… hope you don't mind."

Stupid bitch


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n because I was soo over joyed with the review's that got from: (I'm gonna make this one extra-long for ya), Dark Angel and Dark Star (love your stories!) and Kazomakazu (thank you for being the first on to review :') I've decided to post an extra-long chapter for all you beautiful people. Enjoy xxx **

Chapter 6: you got punk'd

So I being the idiot I am forgot to ask them where to meet but lucky for me with castiel red hair and Lysander's white. They weren't too hard to find.

"Hey hey how are my best girlfriends?"

Me being in the Silly mood I'm approach the bench like a right twat.

"Just fine until you showed up." Castiel smirks at me with that smug little face of his.

Now usually I would probably sulk until the person apologies but since I was in quite a good mood (despite my little run in with Blondie) I decided to take it one step further. Mwahaha, I'm sooo evil! I stand there for a minute not blinking until my eyes start to water then I make my lip quiver like I'm about to burst out in tears. The look on castiel's face right now is so priceless that I almost blow my cover by laughing.

"a-are you…Crying!?" castiel asks with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm a sensitive person, alright?" I start to sniffle and shake my shoulders. It's so realistic that even I would believe that I'm actually crying.

Lysander gets up and starts to rub my shoulders in comforting way. I must be sucha good actress because it looks like he believes me too so; I decide to let him in my evil plan. I pull him into a hug, at first he stiffens but when I tell him he relaxes into me and rubs my back with his hands. I'm not gonna lie but he smells pretty amazing.

"I'm not really crying I'm just pretending so castiel feels really bad and I can get a kick out of it."

"Why am I not surprised? Don't worry I won't tell him." He chuckles quietly and carefully pulls away.

He glares at castiel with his hands still placed on my back. I put my hands to my face but peak through the holes.

"Castiel that was rude apologise to her now!" Lysander looks really angry. Which surprises me because I didn't know he was this good at acting and it looks like it surprises castiel too because he look even more shocked.

"Okay, okay. " He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Look I'm really sorry I made you cry…okay?

I still don't move my hands from my face and he sighs and runs his hand through his lush hair

"What more do you want from me?" he asks

I slowly move my hand away from my face and frown like I'm sad still

"Th-those fries look good." I say in a shaky voice

"Fine you can have em! Just stop crying… okay?" He says

I sit down and he pushes the plate towards. Lysander sits down next to me and we both start sniggering. But soon the sniggering turns to full out laughter.

"What's so effing funny?" castiel asks in a frustrated voice?

I shove all the chips in my mouth so he can't take em away from me when I tell him.

"You got punk'd sucka!" I shoot and wave my hands in his face. Lysander is laughing hysterically beside me. I decide to get up and do a little happy dance.

"mwahahah, how do you like dem apples?"

"whatever you got me. I have to admit that was a good one." He nods his head and stands up.

"I may have underestimated you del" he shoots me a devilish grin

"its lilah or Delilah, okay hunny?"

I start to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"sorry but I don't play by the rules!" I think ive just met my match. this is gonna be fun


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lysander's crush

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm so happy and thanks to all the people who followed and stuff. Y'all just make my day! I hope you guys continue to review because I really wanna know what y'all think. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Xxx**

"What would I do without you Lys?" I ask as we sit on the sofa, my legs placed on his lap.

"I don't know…what would you do without me?" he asks and sends me a shy smile

A few days had passed since I first started at sweet amoris high and Lys has grown immensely close. Don't get any ideas though because we only see each other as friends, best friends at that. Castiel and I are alright I wouldn't say we're close, I wouldn't even say were even friends. Aquatints' that sit together every lunch and argue is what I would call us. I've met a few other girls who are really nice but violette is by far my favourite especially because we're next door neighbours!

"Oh sugar, I forgot violette is coming round soon is that okay?" I ask and look at him to gauge his reaction but I know that deep down he is probably jumping for joy right now.

A shade of light pink starts to form on his check until his checks are both bright red.

"arwwh lys is that blushing I see!?" I move closer to him but he stands up and turns his back to me.

"N-no I'm just really hot" he replies

"come on lys you can tell me, I'm one of your best friends… aren't I?" I say the last part in a sad voice.

"fine… I-I like violette…" he turns around and runs his fingers through his silky white hair.

"sooo why don't you ask the girl out?" I ask, patting the spot next to me. He sits down and rests his head on my lap.

"Because I'm afraid she might not feel the same why." He sighs as I gently stroke his hair.

"Okay lys, don't tell vi I told you this but she kinda has a massive crush on you too."

He raises his head and looks at me, a smile lighting up his face.

"she does?" he asks

"of course she does lys, I mean what's not to love about you?"

The doorbell rings and I get up to answer the door. I open the door and to my surprise its castiel!

"what are you doing?" I look at him with a glare

"it's nice to see you too del" he replies his voice smothered in sarcasm

He leans up against the door and I catch a whiff of his cologne. Wow he smells amazing! I must have been staring at him for quite a while because he clears his throat.

"I know I'm hot and everything but there's no need to stare love." He smirks and barges past me

"you're a dick do you know that?"

Well this is gonna be fun…not


End file.
